


Austin

by Patriots1180



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: Danny is heartbroken and flees to Austin. Julian flies down to cheer him up; despite his own hidden feelings for Danny. This is dedicated to the lovely Mrs FlashBrightside for offering suggestions and support! She is amazing!





	Austin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsFlashBrightside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFlashBrightside/gifts).



> I didn't plan to write this but these two and their Instagram posts.....sigh. It practically writes itself.

He boarded a plane to Texas. He needed to clear his mind. He figured he had gone back to Austin cause he talked about it all the time.  
His best friend always headed there when he was troubled. This time because another woman had broken his heart. First Kay. Now Olivia. His heart cried out for his best friend but also himself…….Danny would never be his.

He landed in Austin taking a rental car to Danny’s dad’s house. Willie greeted him with a hug and ushered him towards the guest room. He knocked softly before entering. He found Danny curled up on the bed and he was a mess.

He looked like he hadn’t showered in days; his hair sticking up every which way, his five o’clock shadow scruffy, his eyes puffy and cheeks red and swollen from crying. Julian perched on the edge of bed and ran a hand lightly down Danny’s back. The brunette stirred his eyes fluttering open.

“Jules? You came?” he sounded so surprised.

“Of course I came.” Julian barely finished his sentence before he had an armload of sobbing Danny. He held Danny rocking him gently until he calmed and his sobs tapered off. Julian reclined back on the bed pulling Danny with him to rest on his chest.

“She cheated Jules. Was I not good enough?”

“You are too good Dola. Too good.” Julian stroked Danny’s hair soothingly. Neither man spoke after that. What was there to say? The room was quiet except for the occasionally hiccup from Danny. Julian finally decided to break the silence.

“How about we go out somewhere? Take your mind off things.”

Danny remained silent chewing on his lip.

“How about we go out to that bar you love. The one you keep promising to take me to?”

“The Parlor Room?” Danny asked quietly.

“Yes. Let’s go! Come on Dola……”

‘……….ok.”

“But you need to shower first……..” Julian trailed off as Danny pushed himself up in a sitting position his eyebrows raised.

“Seriously Dola you stink.” 

For the first time since he had arrived Julian saw an expression other than sadness cross the other man’s face as he fondly rolled his eyes.

“Fine. But only because you flew down here.”

An hour later………………  
Danny was freshly showered and shaven. His five o’clock shadow was on point as he slipped on a black silk shirt before heading out of the bedroom. Julian was waiting for him in a red silk shirt, ray bans perched on his head, and smirk plastered on his face.

“You ready Dolamite?”

The bar wasn’t too crowded as they made their way inside. They started the night by ordering a couple beers. Then Danny, in an unusual move, opened Instagram and started to film them. Julian of course, the King of Instagram, followed up with his own story and photos. It wasn’t long before Tom was texting the two receivers. Julian couldn’t help himself, opening facetime and calling Brady.

Tom seemed pleased Danny was out and about and not sulking at home. He made both receivers promise not to drive home after a night of drinking. Julian rolled his eyes dramatically before replying “Yes dad.”

Tom shook his head fondly before giving them both a stern look. “Don’t be a smartass Jules. Danny glad to see you’re out of the house. Be safe and have fun.”  
“Bye Thomas.”

“Bye Tom.”

“Shut up Jules.” He growled playfully before hanging up.

“You know what this place is famous for besides pizza?” Danny asked cocking an eyebrow at Julian.

“Uhhh……beer?”

“Ping pong. You up to get your ass handed to you?”

“Lead the way Sheriff!”

Five games later and Julian hadn’t won a single one. He was defiantly the deputy……sigh.

He and Danny had gone through two more pitchers of beer and were working on a third when the pizza arrived. Putting an end to the ping pong competition for which Julian was grateful. It was starting to get embarrassing being beaten over and over again. After devouring the pizza and finishing off the last pitcher of beer Danny was swaying slightly on his feet.

Julian called for an cab and pushed Danny into the backseat.

“Jules…… I had a great time with you.”

“Me too Dola.”

“I feeeeeeel gooood.” He slurred.

“I know you do buddy.” Julian laughed. 

Danny was slowly sobering up as they pulled into the driveway. He stumbled out of the car dragging Julian behind him.

“Easy Dola.”

They made it into the house where Danny decided to collapse on the couch and pulling Julian to rest on top of him. Heat rose to Julian’s face as he was pressed on top of Danny. Oh boy…… He pulled back attempting to roll off when Danny’s hands gripped his hips.

“Stay.”

“Dola let’s get you to your room.”

“No. It’s lonely in there.”

“I’ll stay in there with you come on.”

“I’ve got nobody left.” Danny whispered brokenly. His tear filled eyes met Julian’s own misty ones.

“That’s not true Dola. You got me, you always got me.” Julian replied his voice beginning to sound rough.

“But you will go back to Boston….. without me.” A sob tore from Danny’s throat and Julian couldn’t take it. He laid his head down on top of Danny wrapping his arms around him.

“I will always be here for you. I don’t care where you are or who you play for. I’ll always be here when you need me.”

He felt Danny nod and he pushed himself on his elbows to look down at Danny. He was beautiful. He always was. Julian swallowed hard and pushed his feelings aside. Danny slowly reached up and cupped Julian’s cheek.

“You’re the best friend I have ever had. I love you Julian.” He brought his lips to Julian’s gently.

Julian froze as Danny sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. His heart was pounding out of control. He wanted this more than anything but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t take advantage of Danny in his tipsy heartbroken state. He pulled away and Danny stared up at him, tears falling down his cheeks.  
“Please Julian I need you. Please I want this. I want you.”

Danny was so broken and now begging for him. Julian’s resolve dissolved and he gave in; encouraging Danny off the couch and into the bedroom. He could never deny Danny anything. When he slipped inside and slowly started to move inside of Danny he knew he was done for. One taste of him would never be enough….. but it would have to be. 

Tomorrow he would wake up and head to Boston, Danny to Miami. Danny would find some hot looking model to fall for and Julian would be left wanting. He knew what tonight meant for Danny. The poor man was craving comfort, a release, something familiar to cling to; not a relationship. But to Julian it was everything he ever wanted.

The first thing Danny became aware of was a warm body snuggled next to his. He turned his head slowly breaking into a smile when he realized it was Julian. The next thing he came to decipher was they were both naked. Oh yea….. the bar, the taxi ride, the kissing that lead to more………

Julian was still dozing beside him as Danny got a handle on his feelings. He has slept with Julian last night! His best friend! And he had initiated it but Julian had gone along with it too…….

Which begged the question why? Why had his best friend slept with him? Did he enjoy it? Because Danny was pretty sure he did if the growing erection between his legs was any indication. He never thought of himself as gay but being with Julian had just felt so natural. What was he supposed to do now?  
He got quietly so as not to wake Julian and headed for the bathroom. When he emerged Julian was up and packing his bag.

“Uh… Jules about last night….”

“Forget it.” He replied quickly. It made Danny’s heart drop a little. “You needed it and I was happy to help.” 

“Yea. Thanks.” Danny replied lamely not meeting Julian’s eyes. 

“I need to head back to Boston bubs.” Julian said softly before adding “I’m sorry.”

Danny swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “I know.” 

“I’m only a phone call away. Let me know when you head back to Boston.” Julian pulled him into a hug. 

“Dola, I love you to death. Take care of yourself.” 

Danny nodded clinging to Julian for dear life. 

“You better call me later Dola.” Julian’s voice starting to sound thick.

“I will. Promise.” 

Julian pulled away a sad smile across his face. Danny escorted him out to the car before making his way back into the house and collapsing against the door. He didn’t want Julian to leave. He loved Julian so much. Wait….. he loved Julian? That was new. He was pretty sure it wasn’t normal to sleep with your best friend or wake up together naked. Oh shit…….. he loved Julian. 

Maybe that’s why it was always so hard to say goodbye. Maybe that’s why Julian was on his mind throughout the contract negotiation with Miami. Maybe that’s why he was the first call Danny made after he signed with Miami. How could he have been so blind? He was in love with his best friend who didn’t love him back. Well at least in the way Danny now longed him to be. That one night would not be enough. How would he be able to be around Julian and not want him as his? 

Danny buried his head in his hands as he sunk to the floor. He had made a royal cluster fuck out of things. The one person you weren’t supposed to fall in love with was your best friend and it was too late. 

Julian let his head fall back as he slumped in his seat. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Sleeping with Danny didn’t heal his already fragile heart; instead it shattered it. He fought back the tears that threatened to fall. He was in love with a man who did not love him back. What had he done? 

When Julian had exited the airport and finally have service again he checked his phone. He had a text from Tom, his mom, and one from Danny. 

Dola: Thanks for flying out. It means a lot.

Julian eyes watered as he read it. He would love Danny for as long as he lived but he would push that aside and be the best friend to him that could. Danny deserved that and so much more. 

Jules: Anytime Dolamite. I’m here for yah.

Communication was unusually quiet between the two receivers for the next few days. They sent a few texts but no snap chats, no Instagram posts, and no facetime. Danny broke the silence a few days later.

Dola: Would you be willing to come down and go apartment shopping with me?  
Jules: Always. I can fly down Thursday. 

Dola: Stay for the weekend? 

Jules. Sure.

Julian was torn in two. Half of him desperately wanted to see Danny, the other half was terrified. Julian bottled up his feelings; he promised himself he would be Danny’s support system no matter what. He would not ruin the greatest friendship he ever had because his stupid heart had decided to fall in love. 

Danny couldn’t stand still, he was fucking nervous. He hadn’t seen Jules in over a week and now that he discovered the feelings he harbored for the other receiver one could say he was on edge. His knees went weak when saw Julian striding towards him from the baggage claim. His throat went dry as he raked his eyes up and down Julian’s body. He looked great in a plain t-shirt and dark jeans. Seriously did he paint those jeans on? 

Julian was hugging him the next second as he forced his brain to stop thinking those thoughts. He forced himself to tear his eyes away as his dick throbbed. Damn he had it bad…….

He pulled back making sure to keep his pelvic area as far away from Julian’s as possible. 

“You ready? The realtor is meeting us at the first place in an hour.”

“Sure. Let’s go find you a place to live bubs!”

Once they got into the car Julian blew out a quiet sigh. He did not plan on his body having that reaction to seeing Danny. One hug and he was achingly hard. He had to get this situation under control immediately. Danny was chatting on about the different beaches he visited and his favorite one he just discovered yesterday. Oh Lord help him….. Danny in tight swim trunks was not an image he needed right now. 

Thank goodness they had arrived at the first location. They met the realtor; a sweet, pretty, little blonde. She introduced herself as Sandy before making eyes at Julian. Danny rolled his eyes; seriously the realtor was into him too?!?! Danny wasn’t too sure about the first place and not just because the realtor was finding every excuse in the book to touch Julian. Julian made some stupid quip about size isn’t everything when she mentioned the master bedroom was a tad small. Danny’s ears were ringing from her shrill laugh. 

This one was a no. Onto the next one. This one was nice, better than the first but he still wasn’t sure. It didn’t feel quite right. By the third place they visited Danny getting visibly annoyed. Jules had always been a flirt; and in the past that had never bothered Danny but now it was making him incredibly jealous. 

Julian had picked up on Danny’s sudden mood change. The other man didn’t seem that interested in looking at the condos anymore and was visibly agitated. Something that was rare for Julian to see. He broached the subject on the way to the fourth place. 

“Danny are you ok? You seem upset?”

“Why would I be upset?”

“I don’t know but I can see it on your face.”

“You wanna know my fucking problem?”

“Yes I do! What’s going on Dola?”

“You! You’re my problem!”

“Me?”

“Yes! You! Flirting with damn realtor like it’s your fucking job!”

Julian was stunned into silence. Why would Dola care who he flirted with? Besides she was doing most of the flirting.

“Danny I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would care. It never seemed to bother you.”

“Well…..it does. Just…just drop it.” They arrived at the fourth rental and Danny stormed from the car. Julian followed after trying to process what the hell had just been said. 

“This one has a view of the ocean and there is a private beach down that path there.” The realtor explained as she pointed to the French doors leading to a deck. “Follow me this way to the master bedroom.” She turned around and winked at Julian and Danny had enough. 

“Can you excuse us for just a minute?” He hissed plastering a fake smile on his face as he dug his nails into Julian’s forearm and pulling him into the bedroom and shutting the door. 

“Dola what’s going on? Please tell me.” Julian all but begged. 

“I can’t.” 

“Why can’t you?”

“I can’t watch you flirt with her!”

“Danny….please …talk to me.”

“I can’t. It could ruin…..everything.” He turned towards window staring out at the ocean waves as they crashed to shore.

“Please Danny it’s hurting you. I’m here… please …whatever you have to say it won’t ruin anything!” Julian was begging and his eyes we’re starting to water. He scrubbed a hand across his face forcing the tears away. 

“That’s the whole problem!” Danny cried throwing his hands in the air before burying them in his hair. 

“What do you mean?” Julian’s voice grew soft, as more tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Eyes that reminded Danny of the ocean and his heart ached. 

“I…can’t Julian. I just can’t!” Danny was pacing the bedroom frantically before making a bee line to the door. Julian darted after him intercepting him before he could make his escape. 

“Please Danny whatever is bothering you can share it with me. I promise whatever….it is. I’m here.”

“Jules….it’s you. I can’t….I shouldn’t…”

“You shouldn’t what?” Julian asked softly taking a step closer to Danny. 

“Be in love.” Danny stammered before looking at the ground.

“Oh Dola. I know it’s hard but you will get over Olivia. You will and you will find someone else who will make you even happier.” Julian stepped forward pulling Danny into a hug as his stomach clenched at the thought of Danny with someone else. 

“What?”

“The hurt will fade and one day you won’t love her anymore.” Julian slowly dropped his arms and stepped back. 

“I don’t love her…..”

“Danny I’m sorry but I don’t understand.”

“I’m not in love with Olivia,” Danny shouted as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. “I love you.”

Julian froze not believing the words that came tumbling out of Danny’s mouth. Danny’s eyes widened when he realized what he had just confessed. He was terrified and brushed past Julian to get to the door when he was suddenly spun around and a pair of lips were on his. Lips crashed against lips as Julian practically tackled Danny. 

“I love you too.” 

“What?” Danny took a step back from Julian but still firmly gripping the other’s biceps.

“I knew I loved you a long time ago Dola.” Julian whispered dropping his eyes to the floor. 

“You never told me?” 

“No. You had Olivia and I thought you were happy.” 

“Oh Jules.” Danny pulled Julian flush against himself; winding his arms around the slightly smaller man.

Danny held onto Julian tight as he led them backwards to the bed before falling back on it. Julian was straddling his lap and kissing him with everything he had. Danny was lost in those soft lips and the way they fit just right in his. He reached a hand up to run his fingers through that soft blonde hair. Their hot and heavy make out session was interrupted by the realtor knocking on the door before pushing it open. 

Her eyes went wide at the sight of the two wrecked receivers. Julian was positive they both looked like a hot mess. Hair tousled, lips red and swollen, and to top it off he was still sitting in Danny’s lap. 

Julian just stared wide eyed at Sandy his mouth slightly open.

“What do you think babe? I like it!” Danny said a little too loudly and jolting Julian out of his trance.

“It has a beautiful view.” 

“It sure does.” Danny replied eye’s roving over Julian and smirking, causing a blush to blossom across Julian’s cheeks. 

“I’ll take it!”

“Oh that’s wonderful I’ll get paperwork drawn up immediately.” She squealed excitedly. 

“Thank you and can you shut the bedroom door on the way out?” Danny smiled sweetly. 

“Of course.” 

Danny didn’t miss the disappointed look she threw Julian’s way before closing the door. 

“Come here. I’m not done with you yet.” Danny purred gripping Julian’s neck and pulling the blonde’s lips to his. Julian moaned against him before pulling back slightly. 

“Shouldn’t we wait till you have closed the place before we you know……”

“Jules I plan on closing two deals today.” Danny replied smoothly before rolling on top of him. Julian let out a groan as Danny reached down and petted his crotch. 

“Dola please. Waited so long.” Julian panted and Danny smirked popping the button on the blonde’s jeans and sliding them down. 

Sandy was ecstatic to get the condo sold and began filling out the paperwork. That is until she heard moaning coming from the direction of the bedroom. Damn. Why were the hot ones always gay? She sighed picking up her paperwork and heading back to the office giving the two lovers some private time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and as always leave me comment! Pretty please!


End file.
